Por ellos
by Tricota
Summary: OneSoht editado post HBP.Porqué luchar para morir más lentamente en vida si puedes vivir una eterna muerte junto aquellos que siempre anhelaste ver, y cuya presencia te fue negada con causas justas mas sin razones suficientes...?No se olviden de los RR!


**Por ellos **

Porqué luchar para morir más lentamente en vida si puedes vivir una eterna muerte junto aquellos que siempre anhelaste ver, y cuya presencia te fue negada con causas justas mas sin razones suficientes...?

Porque tienes miedo.

Temes que lo que encuentres no sea lo que buscabas.

Temes llegar a un punto sin vuelta atrás y descubrir de la forma más dura que lo que siempre quisiste estaba allí.

Siempre estuvo allí, frente a tus ojos vendados, al alcance de tus manos atadas.

Por eso, por ellos, ahora lucharás como si no tuvieras nada por perder, y en cambio, sí hubiera todo un mundo mágico por ganar, tal vez ya no para ti, nunca para ti, pero sí para ellos...

Lucharás entonces por ellos dejando allí hasta tu último hálito de vida en una guerra en la que pretenden no seas partícipe aunque realidad esta guerra es sólo tuya, una guerra en la que aunque mueras siempre saldrás vencedor ya que serás libre...

Libre de vivir tu muerte, puesto que hasta entonces sólo fuiste capaz de morir tu vida.

Libre en el sentido más cruel y amplio de la palabra...

Pero libre al fin.

Acaso ellos lo valen? te preguntas en un arranque de pánico.

Cierras los ojos con pesar y haciendo caso omiso del nudo que se ajusta en tu garganta o de las lágrimas traidoras que pugnan por salir con la sola intención de destruir toda la entereza de la que te consideras poseedor, buscas la respuesta en lo más recóndito de tu mente, pero la encuentras completamente expuesta en tu corazón.

Por supuesto que lo merecen!

te sientes indignado de ti mismo por tan siquiera dudarlo... jamás podrás saldar tu deuda con ellos, sin importar cuánto lo intentes, nunca encontrarás la forma de agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por ti.

Por eso, donde hora las palabras son insuficientes los actos, las acciones alcanzarán un nivel superior, esperas que lo entiendan, que entiendan tus razones, los quieres demasiado como para hacer lo que te piden: no hacer nada, quedarte sentado de brazos cruzados mientras ellos corren los riesgos por ti.

Riesgos mortales, pues en cada palabra de aliento que te dedican o en cada abrazo con el que te envuelven y te alejan -aunque sea por unos efímeros instantes - de todos tus demonios internos, sin saberlo o quizás ignorándolo a conciencia, juegan con fuego, coquetean con la muerte...

todo por estar contigo, para que entiendas que no estás solo, que siempre estarán a tu lado, sin importar nada más...

Siempre juntos.

Finamente un lágrima logra escaparse de tus ojos que aun permanecen cerrados, pero con un brusco movimiento cortas su recorrido antes de que se deslice más allá de tus mejillas. Antes de que tire por tierra lo que, quizás, aún queda de tu entereza...

Abres entonces los ojos y con mirada decidida sales de tu escondite y te diriges a cualquiera que sea tu destino.

Tus pasos resuenan en las frías paredes de los ahora desolados pasillos de aquel castillo que durante tanto tiempo fuera tu hogar.

Con cada paso que das notas como tu corazón late con mayor violencia, y sientes como tu cicatriz tintinea con mayor frecuencia enviándole a tu cerebro punzadas de dolor que son cada vez más fuertes y más profundas.

El mensaje es claro: "Retrocede. Peligro al frente".

Pero en estos momentos no es tu cerebro el que maneja tu cuerpo si no tu corazón, por lo que simplemente presionas tu frente con la palma de tu mano izquierda y sigues adelante. Notas como la cicatriz está hinchada y caliente, e incluso el más ligero de los roces te hace sisear de dolor, pero aun así presionas con más fuerza esperando hacer mitigar el dolor al reemplazarlo por uno que parece más superficial, pero que en realidad es el mismo...

Ahora tus pasos no solo resuenan en el castillo, sino que también se hacen eco dentro de tu cabeza, aturdiéndote con cada simple movimiento, y a cada paso que das sientes más y más miedo, pero jamás te detienes, sientes que si lo haces te hundirás en la oscuridad, si te detienes esas sombras carroñeras que te lamen los talones por fin cumplirán con su muda promesa y pondrán fin a esa cacería de la que eres presa y cazador...

...y no sabes lo equivocado que estás, pues en realidad, con cada paso te acercas cada vez más a una muerte inminente.

Sí, vas a morir y lo sabes, por mucho que te repitas a ti mismo que todo va a estar bien, sabes que es mentira.

Por eso tienes miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo al fracaso, miedo a lo que vallas a encontrar en cuanto llegues al lugar al que te diriges,

miedo, miedo, miedo...

Pero cuando finamente llegas a las puertas cerradas del comedor, y los ecos de tus pasos son arrollados por un hiriente silencio que te ruge en los oídos, tu corazón late con aun mayor violencia aunque hasta entonces no lo considerabas siquiera posible, y te permites un último suspiro antes de despojar todo tu ser de cualquier sentimiento que no sea una falsa esperanza de una imposible victoria, de un lejano mañana, con algo de suerte quizás también para ti.

Tomas tu varita con más fuerza de la necesaria y tras susurrarle algunas pocas palabras al viento ves como esas pesadas puertas que te impiden el paso se abren con irritante lentitud hasta mostrarte la escena en su totalidad.

El silencio que antes considerabas absoluto, ves ahora que no era nada en comparación del que reina en el comedor. Todos los alumnos permanecen sentados en sus lugares, frente a sus insultantes platos llenos de comida, y todas sus miradas están dirigidas a ti. Algunas con desprecio pues te consideran culpable de todo lo que está sucediendo, y otros en cambio ven en tu persona la nueva caída del Lord, esta vez definitiva.

No sabes cuál prefieres, pues mientras las primeras te hieren, después de todo tu nunca deseaste que ese maniático asesinara a tus padres ni te dejara a ti con vida para que pudieras pagar con innecesaria anticipación y creces todos tus "pecados", como los llamaría tía Petunia; las segundas, tal vez esas sean aún peores, ves como se les ilumina la mirada, te observan caminar con creciente...ilusión, orgullo, esperanza?

Cómo pueden encerrar tantas emociones en una simple mirada,

Cómo puedes explicarles que tal vez falles?

Cómo puedes fallarles sin fallarte a ti mismo?

Tu cabeza es ahora un remolino de emociones, nunca antes tuviste tanto miedo como el que sientes en este instante, qué pasará si fallas? Cómo enfrentaras la vida o la muerte sabiendo que decepcionaste a tantas personas en una sola noche, en un simple acto, con un único hechizo que pronunciaste o quizás dejaste de pronunciar? Mentalmente maldices el mismo momento en el que siquiera pensaste en dejar tu escondite, el lugar en donde estabas a resguardo de todas esas miradas que te perforan sin tu consentimiento, pero ahora ya es tarde y volver significa dejarte devorar por las sombras que curiosamente te esperan en el marco de la puerta, están más inquietas que nunca... Al parecer eres el único capaz de verlas, de sentirlas... muchas veces te preguntaste que son? Si las miras directo se desdibujan sus bordes y se pierden en el mundo, pero por el rabillo del ojo puedes ver una masa negra sin fondo de algo que parece incorpóreo y fluye como el agua rodeándote lentamente, quizás con cautela, con miedo a que reacciones de forma brusca o talvez simplemente saborea tu miedo...

Cuando eras más pequeño, cada ves que notabas su presencia, cuando tu corazón sin motivo aparente aceleraba sus latidos y tus oídos captaban sonidos imposibles de susurros maliciosos nacidos de ningún lugar, simplemente corrías al resguardo de tu alacena, donde te acurrucabas en un rincón, cerrabas los ojos con fuerza, cubrías tus oídos con manos temblorosas, y con inocente timidez murmurabas palabras sin sentido, razón ni ritmo, al tiempo que te balanceabas lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás intentando ignorar las manos inexistentes que te acariciaban con suavidad más sin cariño ni ternura, enviando oleadas de escalofríos a lo largo de tu columna vertebral, con un toque tan superfluo que era difícil saber si era real o solo parte de tu imaginación, pero aún así era lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que las manos eran suaves y de garras afiladas...

Hoy en cambio te repites a ti mismo que solo es parte de tu imaginación, y sin embargo muchas veces te descubres a ti mismo caminado a marchas forzadas, dando inicio a una cacería que solo se detiene cuando llegas al puerto seguro de la compañía de alguien más...

Ahora están afuera, curiosamente, a pesar de que estas rodeado de cientos de personas, no se han ido, esperan tu regreso, y sonríes con melancolía al recordar que ya no vas a regresar, cierras los ojos en lo que parece un pestañeo excesivamente lento, pero que en realidad es el cierre de una etapa. Ya no les tienes miedo, ya no pueden hacerte daño.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás

Una ves más abres los ojos y ahora concentrado en el entorno que te rodea oyes sólo el taconeo de tus pasos en las frías piedras del gran comedor, y el ondular de tu capa que con cada movimiento amenaza con enroscarse entre tus piernas.

Buscas con aparente calma a tus amigos, a ellos, y sólo cuando los ves, realmente sientes esa calma que intentas reflejar, y todas las dudas te abandonan, ahora es como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Les regalas una sonrisa triste como única despedida, puesto que no estás seguro de poder dedicarles palabra alguna sin desgarrarte la garganta en el intento.

Al parecer te conocen demasiado bien y comprenden, no...saben, puesto que nunca comprenderán, saben de antemano cada una de las acciones que estas a punto de realizar pues intentan correr hacia ti, pero varios mortífagos con bruscos y rápidos movimientos les cortan el paso y entonces solo pueden pedirte a gritos que no lo hagas, los oyes llamarte, escuchas su llanto, pero eso solo te da fuerzas para continuar.

Con paso firme te diriges hacia la mesa central, la mesa de los profesores que ahora es ocupada por el asesino de tus padres que sigue todos tus pasos con una sonrisa burlona de superioridad y como si no fueras ningún reto para él, con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha le indica a sus vasallos, los que se pusieron en guardia ni bien te vieron entrar, que te dejen seguir.

Casi por error, o quizás por culpa del caprichoso destino que parece estar dispuesto a hacértelo más difícil, miras hacia tu izquierda huyendo de la mirada suplicante de tus amigos y te topas con unos profundos ojos azules.

Aquellos que creiste haber perdido para siempre en lo que sólo resultó ser una mentira más de las tantas que forman tu historia...

Y una vez más la verdad no hizo más que profundizar las heridas que abrieron las mentiras. En el fondo jamás dejas de creer que Dumbledore seguía a tu lado, jamás dejaste de buscarlo cada mañana sentado en su habitual asiento, e incluso muchas veces creiste haber sentido su presencia, captado su esencia; y como el tonto que eres se lo atribuiste a tu imaginación, las dejaste pasar como una más de las tretas sucias que te juega la mente sólo para ganarle la apuesta al corazón de ver quién te puede herir más...

Por eso, verlo ahora así, finalmente derrotado, duele aún más.

Duele saber que no fuiste considerado digno de su confianza, en el juego que significó su muerte, pero duele aún más saber que ese juego puede ahora ser verdad.

Dumbledore es el único que conoce tu destino, que conoce la profecía, que conoce el verdadero porqué de tu proceder cada vez más huraño...

Durante algún tiempo intentase odiarlo, tu vida entonces sería más fácil, y tu alma estaría más liviana, pero descubriste de la forma más difícil, que en realidad no puedes guardarle rencor a ese hombre que hizo tanto por ti y ahora que lo piensas con detenimiento, nunca se lo dijiste, nunca le dijiste que a pesar de todo el sigue ocupando el puesto más alto en tu corta lista de las personas que admiras, y con la intención de hacérselo saber, puesto que talvez aun no sea demasiado tarde para algunas cosas, inclinas levemente tu cabeza en señal de respeto, y luego diriges una vez más tu mirada al frente y por hacerlo no ves que el gesto te es devuelto mientras una lágrima se escapa del océano que son esos ojos enmarcados tras unos lentes de media luna.

Pronto tus pasos son cada vez más rápidos, el dolor que sientes es cada vez mayor a medida que te acercas al que ocupa el puesto principal de la mesa central, tu cicatriz ya no late a la misma velocidad que tu acelerado corazón como lo hiciera minutos atrás, sino que ahora lo hace con un ritmo propio que es más lento, relajado, un ritmo que nada tiene que ver con tus emociones, un ritmo que si de ser posible duele aún más que el anterior, pues por lo menos aquel era tuyo, este te es ajeno...

"_La serpiente?"- dices asorado. "Se pueden usar animales como Horocruxes?"_

"_No es aconsejable hacerlo" te responde Dumbledore "Porque confiar una parte de tu alma en algo que puede pensar y moverse por sí mismo es algo muy riesgoso. Sin embargo, si mis cálculos son correctos, a Voldemort aún le faltaba un Horocrux de los siete que pretendía tener cuando entró a la casa de tus padres con intenciones de matarte._

"_Parece haber reservado el proceso de crear los Horocruxes para muertes particularmente significantes. Tú habrías sido esa. Él creía que al matarte estaba destruyendo el peligro que la profecía le significaba. Creía que se estaba haciéndose a sí mismo invencible. Estoy seguro que pretendía hacer su último Horocrux con tu muerte._

"_Como sabemos falló. Sin embargo luego del intervalo de algunos años usó a Nagini para matar un viejo muggle, y puede que se le halla ocurrido convertirla en su último Horocrux."_

Sin saber porqué esa vieja conversación resuena es tu mente una y otra vez cada ves más rápido, hasta que todas las palabras se desdibujan y pierden su significado. Todas menos cuatro que de pronto cobran sentido.

"Tú habrías sido esa" 

Los gritos de tus amigos aún son más fuertes, pero esta ves no lo dudas se lo merecen, merecen un mañana, merecen eso y mucho más...

quisieras tener la oportunidad de vivir ese mañana por el que luchas junto a ellos, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Nunca la hubo.

Voy por ti Hocicos.

Tomando por sorpresa a tu enemigo que se esperaba todo menos eso, arrojas tu varita al suelo, a los pies de Snape que permanece arrodillado a los pies y al frente de un grupo de mortífagos, ves como un delgado hilo del elixir de la vida se escapa de entre sus cabellos, sólo para perderse en sus negras túnicas y ruegas que entienda la directa indirecta mientras corres al encuentro del heredero de Slytherin.

Ves, no... sientes, porque ahora tus ojos están empañados de lágrimas que distorsionan cualquier imagen, cierras los ojos con fuerza sin detenerte en tu carrera cada vez más rápida, y mientras permites que las traidoras gotas de agua salada empapen tu rostro notas como aquel que está sentado en la mesa principal se pone de pie bruscamente dejando caer la silla usualmente ocupada por el director y sorteas algunos ases de luces provenientes de la hermana de tu varita, pero tu cerebro ya no funciona con claridad, el dolor es demasiado fuerte y solo te mueves por instinto y sin ser conciente de porqué lo haces, atrapas en un fuerte e inmovilizado abrazo al dueño de esos ojos carmesí.

Oyes a tus espaladas como el profesor de pociones comprendió tu mensaje mudo, esperas que todas las varitas que estaban amontonadas en un lejano rincón del comedor sean ahora empuñadas por sus dueños y cuando oyes que cientos de voces infantiles pronuncian diversos hechizos de desarme, sabes que ahora sólo tienes que concentrarte en el Lord.

Sientes como la cicatriz con que fuiste marcado a tan temprana edad comienza a reabrirse dolorosamente y ves reflejado en los ojos del ser que tienes aprisionado entre tus brazos como la espesa sangre fluye por la herida, pero ya no importa, nada importa, sabes lo que tienes que hacer y no dudas en hacerlo.

Te concentras en toda la magia que fluye por tu cuerpo incluso en esa que te es ajena e intentas canalizarla en un solo punto. De repente ves como una bola de energía pura se va formando y lentamente va creciendo entre tú y tu victima, y cuando notas que el terror se ve plasmado en sus facciones sabes que lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto aunque no por eso es menos doloroso.

Sientes como una parte de lo que hace sólo unos instantes creías te pertenecía te es arrancada de cuajo en un fructífero intento de regresar, luego de 16 largos años, a su dueño original. Pero ya no hay tiempo.

Ves como todo a tu alrededor comienza a girar a una velocidad alarmante y sin embargo tu no te has movido en ningún momento, y la temperatura baja de golpe, tanto que te sientes totalmente expuesto, a pesar de las gruesas túnicas que estás vistiendo.

Entonces lo notas, lo que se mueve no eres tú, sino las sombras que te rodean, abandonaron su puesto de vigía al umbral de la puerta, sólo para poder tener la oportunidad de atormentarte una ves más. Una última ves, y lo que se enfría no es el ambiente, sino tu cuerpo que poco a poco pierde toda su energía, toda su magia. Nuevamente sientes esas manos que antes enviaban escalofríos a lo largo de tu columna, que ahora son tan reales y sólidas como nunca antes lo fueron, y tienen un toque de ternura que antes tampoco tenían, o quizás estabas demasiado asustado como para notarlo. Sin embargo, la sensación de pertenencia y añoranza que te arropa es demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorada, y confiando en los mismos instintos que alguna vez te dijeron que Dumbledore siempre estuvo allí, te entregas a ese abrazo maternal que siempre te perteneció por derecho...

De un momento a otro la esfera que estabas cargando con todo tu poder, con todas tus energías, con tu vida, se ve desbordada, completamente saturada; en este punto ya no ves, cerraste los ojos pues hay miedo en tu corazón ,y mientras tanto esa mortal esfera brilla de un intenso y profundo verde, que si pudieras verlo, sabrías que es del mismo color que los ojos de tu madre, del mismo color que alguna vez fueron tus ojos que ahora son de un verde cada vez más negro. Cada vez menos vivo, más muerto...

Poco a poco las fuerzas te abandonan y deseas con toda tu alma que el dolor pare, pues estás convulsionando de dolor, las energías que antes usabas para vivir están ahora en esa esfera, pero cuando finalmente el dolor para, cuando tu deseo se ve cumplido, entiendes que estabas en un error pues ya no sabes si estás vivo o muerto...

Con desesperación y sin éxito intentas oír algo, pero el sonido brilla por su ausencia, buscas entonces ver, hasta hace solo unos segundos te veías reflejado en unos profundos ojos rojos embebidos en el terror, pero ahora tan solo ves la nada... y de entre esa nada y durante solo un instante que duro una eternidad pudiste sentir como aquella esfera explotaba y tú cumplías con tu misión...

Un mañana para ellos.

De esa esfera que en realidad eres tú, la magia más pura nunca antes vista explotó en una onda expansiva que curiosamente se limitó a afectar solo a los hombres y mujeres que vestían sendas túnicas negras, y blancas máscaras que sin embargo no fueron suficientes para ocultar el terror que reflejaron sus ojos antes de ser alcanzados por esa luz verde que los dejó inconscientes en cuestión de segundos, obligándolos a perder la batalla que hasta entones sabían ganada.

A partir de ese instante una densa niebla cubrió todo el gran comedor y pasaron largos minutos antes de que fuera disipada por medio de una magia diferente, pero a la vez igual a la que la había creado, para dejar a la vista una desolada estampa de la victoria.

Los alumnos lloraban unos en los hombros de otros, con las túnicas medio rotas y varios rasguños y golpes que se dejaban ver a lo largo de la poca piel expuesta, aun demasiado shockeados como para comprender que ya no había peligro; las mesas presentabas profundas grietas, si es que acaso ya no estaban rotas, los platos que antes estuvieran llenos de comida ahora descansaban en los lugares más insólitos del salón, libres de sus contenidos, pero no de los daños; las banderas de las casas no eran más que jirones de tela que ondulaban a merced de una brisa inexistente, eco de la magia liberada de forma tan abrupta en un espacio cerrado; y en donde antes estuviera la mesa principal ahora había un inmenso cráter que servía de cuna al cuerpo de un joven de gafas rotas, cabello gris por las cenizas y cuerpo lleno de cortes, algunos grandes y otros pequeños.

Ven a buscarme Hocicos, estoy aquí...

The End

Bueno, en realidad este fic ya lo había publicado hace muuucho, pero la verdad es que lo publique de ansiosa U, así que ahora finalmente le di los retoques finales, y estoy más conforme. Además quería adaptarlo para que fuera post HBP

A Anelisa gracias por el rr, me habría gustado respondértelo antes, pero la verdad es que quería responderte posteando el fic humorístico que me sugeriste...pero por más que lo intenté, no es lo mío, lo único que me salió en un OneShot que voy a estar publicando dentro de poco, pero lo divertido que pudo haber tenido en un principio lo perdió retoque tras retoque antes de convertirse en la cosa rara que resultó ser (en cuanto le consiga un título lo subo).

Gracias por leer, y no se olviden de lo RR's!


End file.
